<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>on an empty street by darlingtimes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25241452">on an empty street</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingtimes/pseuds/darlingtimes'>darlingtimes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:13:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25241452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingtimes/pseuds/darlingtimes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Misumi comes to pick Sakuya up after he wraps up a busy month acting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ikaruga Misumi/Sakuma Sakuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>A3! Rare Pairs Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>on an empty street</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>prompt: adoration/jealousy, though written with those a bit loosely in mind! hope you enjoy, thanks for reading!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Have a safe trip home! We’ll call you in any time we have a spot open!”</p><p>“I will, and thank you!”</p><p>Sakuya smiled and waved to the cast as he left the venue and made his way down the quiet street. It was late, and he had just finished attending the wrap-up party for the troupe he had a guest role with.</p><p>He was happy the show run had gone so well, but he had to admit he was a little tired. The whole month he’d been busy, busy, busy. The troupe had a few new members, so there were nearly nonstop rehearsals to prepare for the play, then actual showtime, plus the commute to the theater, and in between all that, work. The time he’d spent at home was almost exclusively on sleeping and making bentos for himself.</p><p>Shaking his head and looking up at the streetlights, Sakuya exhaled. No, he should just be happy, period--he loves theater, after all. He’s just a little out of it because he hasn’t gotten enough sleep, and hasn’t properly talked to anybody outside of work for a while. With a good night’s rest, and maybe some plans with Misumi, he’d feel refreshed again.</p><p>Because, well. He missed hanging out with everyone in the troupe, but he did miss his boyfriend just a little more.</p><p>That might have to wait, though… Even if Sakuya’s schedule was marginally more empty, now, Misumi had Summer Troupe rehearsals. Who knew when he’d have time to spend with Sakuya?</p><p>If they were in the same troupe, they could just act <em> and </em> be together at the same time; they wouldn’t have to wait for a mixed play, or for their free time to overlap… Just as Sakuya was fighting a little pang of jealousy at the Summer Troupe (he had the Spring Troupe already, and he loved them), he heard the voice he wanted to hear the most call out his name.</p><p>“Sakuya!”</p><p>Before Sakuya could turn around to the source of the voice, he was enveloped in a triangular embrace from behind.</p><p>“Good work on your play! Surprise, I came to pick you up!”</p><p>Sakuya laughed and wriggled around in Misumi’s arms to look into his boyfriend’s face. “Misumi!”</p><p>“That’s me!” Misumi grinned, as bright as the sun on a midsummer’s day, lighting up Sakuya’s dim evening. Elation bubbled in Sakuya’s stomach, his tiredness melting away.</p><p>He sighed contently and buried his face into Misumi’s shoulder, snaking his arms around the taller boy and squeezing him tightly. “You give the best surprises.” <em> You always come at the right time, you always make me so happy. </em></p><p>Misumi stroked Sakuya’s hair and smiled, squeezing back. “You deserve the best surprises! And I missed you a lot. Let’s go home together? If you’re sleepy I can carry you!”</p><p>Sakuya looked up and laughed again. “No, I think I can walk fine! Let’s go home together, but… Do you want to go up on the roof before bed?”</p><p>“If we do that, you’ll fall asleep again and I’ll carry you to bed anyway, y’know!” Misumi kissed Sakuya on the forehead and gave him one last squeeze before pulling away and taking his hand instead.</p><p>“Maybe,” Sakuya said sheepishly. “But right now I’m wide awake, I swear! See?” He bounced on his toes and swung their hands a bit as they walked towards the train station, grinning. “I want to spend some more time with you before I go to sleep.”</p><p>“Mm… Me too!” Misumi mimicked Sakuya’s bouncing and raised their hands to duck under and do a little dancer’s twirl. His blue hair shone under the streetlights, and lifted with the night breeze.</p><p>Sakuya caught his breath at the beauty and grace of the motion, but forgot he was connected to Misumi and nearly tripped face first into the pavement.</p><p>Planting his feet on the ground again and catching Sakuya, Misumi exclaimed, “Oops, sorry, Sakuya!”</p><p>“Ahh, I’m fine, I just wasn’t expecting you to spin!” Standing up straight again, Sakuya curved his arm in arc and mock-bowed, smiling. “Ahaha. It feels like we’re the only two people in the world here. We have all the space in the world to dance under the moonlight!”</p><p>“Like one of Muku’s manga scenes!” Misumi beamed and pulled Sakuya into a bigger spin, who let out a small noise of surprise.</p><p>They made their way down the empty street, spinning and laughing, their figures reflected in the dark glass of the shop windows, when Sakuya suddenly exclaimed, “Wait, the time! The last train, we should hurry to catch it!”</p><p>“Ohh, you’re right, Sakuya!”</p><p>They looked at each other’s faces before bursting into laughter again and running to the station, Misumi pulling Sakuya along behind him by the hand.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>